


The Face of a Flower

by PhantasselArt



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Blossoms (Danny Phantom), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasselArt/pseuds/PhantasselArt
Summary: Someone has it out for Danny Fenton. Or is it Phantom they're after?Is it a ghost? But a ghost can't touch what this is. Is it a conspiracy?A human? But there's also someone looking out for Danny, and they know his secret.Can they solve this attempted-murder mystery and save him in time? Danny must put his trustand his faith in the one who hopes to save him. Even if it means his secret is exposed.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Mr. Lancer, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Kudos: 4
Collections: Danny Phantom





	The Face of a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> [[ I've written (unfinished) DP phics before over on FF.net, but we'll see how this goes over here on Ao3! Hope you guys enjoy and please Review/Critique my writing! ]]

Location: Amity Park, Illinois; Casper High School's Cafeteria.

Students gather in the lunch room, standing in line and waiting to be served calzones and they're choice of a cup of fruit, salad, or applesauce.


End file.
